<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[A4A] Today's The Day by margo_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635302">[A4A] Today's The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon'>margo_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gone wild audio, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A4A, Comfort, Depression, Established Relationship, Other, Recovery, Shower Sex, romantic, washing hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in bed too long, honey. I know things are tough right now, but I'm going to do my best to help out.</p><p>18+ only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[A4A] Today's The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Actions and suggested timing]<br/>{Choose which phrase/Optional phrase}<br/>Words in bold italic are emphasized<br/>()Pause<br/>&gt; Suggested phrase</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[door opens]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come on, baby. It’s time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’ve been in bed too long. Today’s the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know it’s hard, sweetheart, but things can’t even </span>
  <b>
    <em>start</em>
  </b>
  <span> getting better unless you get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can do it. I’m here with you, see?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuh-uh… your {Jedi mind} tricks won’t work on me, love. You </span>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <span> I’d love to join you and snuggle all day. But I can’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here… take my hands. Yeah, both of them. If I have to drag you out, I will, understand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay… one, two, three. [grunt as you pull them out of bed]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[relieved sigh; you’re hugging] See, baby? Look at that, you got up! I’m so proud of you. [kiss]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no crawling back into bed. Let’s keep this momentum going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, look, I got your favorite towel - yeah, this big fluffy one, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>()</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[smile] That’s what I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re going to the bathroom. Come on, follow me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>()</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, you do </span>
  <b>
    <em>look </em>
  </b>
  <span>awful cute in your big hoodie, but you… uh… [laugh] don’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>smell</em>
  </b>
  <span> so cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[laugh] Sorry, </span>
  <b>
    <em>sorry!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Am I wrong, though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>()</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, my God, that look on your face is so funny. [laughs] Yup, that’s what happens when you sniff your pits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mhm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, let me help you with that, baby. Arms up. [fabric rustling]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[sigh of wonder] God. I will never get used to how beautiful you are. [kisses]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you don’t </span>
  <b>
    <em>feel</em>
  </b>
  <span> beautiful, sweetheart. But, hey. Let me appreciate you on behalf of both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so lucky to have you. [kisses]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[fabric rustling] Yeah, I’m coming in too, silly. Who </span>
  <b>
    <em>else</em>
  </b>
  <span> is gonna wash your hair, hmm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[start shower, wait like 10 seconds]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, okay… I think it’s ready now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’mere, step in with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve got you, baby. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I promise.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>()</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re so good to me, love. I’m so proud of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[kisses]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How’s the water? Is it hot enough for you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, good. Tilt your head back for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[laugh] Yeah, I was serious! I want to wash your hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washing your lover’s hair is the most intimate thing you can do. Well, {that’s what they say, right? / according to Charles Boyle, anyway.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm, how does that feel, angel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You like it when I massage your head like this? From those noises, I’m guessing you are. [laugh] You’re adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, rinse that out. () Good pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll just put this conditioner in… and I’ll let that sit for a few minutes while I wash your body, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are you okay with that, baby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[smile] Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm, the smell of the body wash’s lather… it’s gorgeous, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention how good it looks on your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shh, shh. I know you want to dispute that, but you’re being a little biased here, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>() That’s what I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bubbles are just so cute over your chest… up your arms… around your shoulders…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turn around for me real quick, angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does that feel on your back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>() Mm, good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love your back so much. Is that weird? I don’t know, there’s just something about the way it arches… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I need to stop getting distracted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold my hand for a sec - I need to get down on my knees, and I don’t wanna slip…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because I need to wash your legs, silly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There we go, okay, perfect. I didn’t fall and get a concussion. [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now. How does that feel, love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>() Mm, good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re adorable, you know that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[slightly sad] That’s okay. Maybe someday you’ll start feeling cute again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, the best compliment I can give you as you’re in a depressive episode is just… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[goofy, formal voice] “You have a body that fulfils its purpose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[laugh] It sounds dumb, but you can actually </span>
  <b>
    <em>believe</em>
  </b>
  <span> that one, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[goofy, formal voice] “You are an adequate human being.” [laugh]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are no better and no worse than anyone else.” [laugh] That one </span>
  <b>
    <em>is</em>
  </b>
  <span> actually helpful at all times, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm, you smell really good, sweetheart. I fuckin’ love that shower gel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wonder, um…  I know you can’t really reach up to wash </span>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <span> hair, so maybe you could do that while I’m down here…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’d even be honored to, y’know… [cheeky] earn my keep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>mean?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It means, if you’d like… I’d really like to make you feel good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would you let me go down on you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[quickly] If you don’t want that, I totally understand, there’s no pressure I just thought I’d off--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>() [smile] Oh, thank you, angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve really missed you, you know that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, um, yeah, I’ll use the same shampoo and conditioner as you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mmmmm, </span>
  <b>
    <em>God</em>
  </b>
  <span>, your fingers on my scalp feel so good, honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t wait to taste you. Are you sure you’re okay with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, [laugh] I </span>
  <b>
    <em>felt</em>
  </b>
  <span> you pull me closer there. I get the hint. [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[mouth sounds improv, if you don’t want it to be specific to any one set of genitals, just keep it as a mix between short and long licks, sucking, kissing, humming, muffled moaning, etc. keep this up for at least two minute - feel free to improv any phrases you want, and/or use suggested phrases]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; You taste so good, love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; I missed your body so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; Mhm? Does that feel good? Good… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; Just guide me wherever you want me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; I just want to make you feel even a little better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt; You’re gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm, you’ve stopped with the conditioner, and you’ve started bucking your hips… You want to come, sweetheart?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good. I want it. Come for me, baby. Give me all that cum in my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[listener cums; 30sec-1min. enjoy tasting it, maybe throw in a few “That’s it”/ “God, I love it” / “Don’t stop, I need it all”]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm, take my hands, help me up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[laugh] Yeah, I </span>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <span> I’m fuckin’ heavy. [teasing] It’s just because you’re so teeny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’mere, baby. Kiss me. [kisses - 15-30sec]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah, we gotta wash out the conditioner… [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>() </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mmm… that’s so nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing like a hot shower, is there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, let me just hop out first. You can turn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, take my hand, I’ll help you out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s your favorite towel, baby! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C’mere, let me tuck you up into it. Make you into a blanket burrito…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. That doesn’t work. It’s not a blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve got it! You’re my towel tortilla. [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re fucking adorable. Especially that laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[kisses]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know you just wanna get back in bed, but we can’t do that right now, baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, I got some “Real Human In Society” clothes ready for you. We can’t always live in hoodies, y’know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, get dressed. I’m gonna take you out for breakfast. () Yes, of </span>
  <b>
    <em>course,</em>
  </b>
  <span> I’m bringing you there! I’m not a dumbass, I know my sweetheart’s favorite breakfast joint. [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, we’re gonna go to the park, and do some dog-spotting, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And later, I’ll make us dinner, and then </span>
  <b>
    <em>you’re</em>
  </b>
  <span> gonna change the bedsheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, I’m serious. You’ve gotta help yourself, angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, fine, I’ll help with the fitted sheet, but that’s it! [laugh]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come on, let’s go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[kisses]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m so fucking proud of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>